


First Date

by SawyerDay



Series: Random Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cas POV, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Established Relationship, M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally asks Cas on a date and Cas is nervous at first, but things change when Dean lets him know he's interested in "other things" and Cas can finally take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

I can see his stubble in the light from the flickering flames. His eyes are darker than I have ever seen them. His right hand is flat on the table and the other is holding his beer bottle to his lips. He’s relaxed and leaning back in his chair casually. His eyes burn into me as he takes a sip and licks his lips slowly as if he’s teasing me. I can’t look away. I know he knows that I’m looking and my pulse quickens.

“Are you okay?” He asks. There is a playful tone to his voice and my heart races. I can almost feel the heat from his gaze in my veins.

“I’m okay,” I swallow, “I just- I need to use the restroom,” I remove the napkin from my lap and smile nervously before sliding my chair back too roughly and stand to leave. “I’ll be right back.”

 By the time I get to the bathroom my palms are sweating and I can feel the pressure from my arousal starting to make its presence known. I close the door and thank the universe that no one else is in there. I walk to the mirror and turn on the water, letting it run for a moment to get cold.

My reflection is slightly shocking. My face is somehow lighter than usual, but my cheeks are flushed like I spent too much time in the sun. My can feel the back of my neck tingle and I use the reflection to look behind me. He’s standing there looking at me, watching me.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asks and takes a step towards me. I turn off the water and turn my back to the counter so we’re facing each other.

“I think I might be coming down with something. I’m not feeling so well.” He licks his lips again, damn my eyes for betraying me. I can’t stop myself from looking at his stupid perfect mouth.

“Maybe I can help,” He takes another step towards me. There are only a few feet between us. I can smell his aftershave and cologne. Okay, he’s propositioning me in the men’s room on our first real date. I didn’t think he had it in him.

“Uh, maybe...I think I should maybe go.” My body is betraying me. If he didn’t know I was turned on before he knows now. It’s like he knows what he’s doing to me and I think I like it. It’s not like at work where it’s innocent. It’s a want and a need so great that I feel like I might explode.

“You’re free to do _anything_ you want,”  The way he emphasizes the word anything sends a new wave of want through me, but I’m not going to make the first move. He takes another step towards me and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I lick my lips in anticipation of a reply, but something changes. His gaze is on my mouth and it looks like he’s struggling.

“Dean?” I ask. His eyes stay on my mouth and he comes towards me and I know what’s going to happen next. It’s not a second later and his mouth crashes into mine. It’s all lips and teeth and first. It’s fast and messy but God, it feels so good. He pulls back only to place his hot mouth on my neck right below my ear. I can’t stop myself from letting out a small gasp. I haven’t been touched like this in so long. I feel like there are fireworks under my skin and they ignite every time he touches me.

“Cas,” He breathes. “Been wanting this for so long.”

I’m totally useless to do anything but give him more access to my neck. He pushes me back up to the counter and presses into me until I hop up on the counter and wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth sucks hard into the tender flesh below my ear and I tip my head back and let out another moan. His kisses travel down my neck and to my now exposed collarbone as I make sense of what he had just said.

“Dean?” I sit myself up a little straighter and unwrap my legs from around his waist and pull away from him. What does he mean he’s wanted this for a long time? “What do you mean ‘a long time’?”

“Cas, please. Just this once let's not talk about it.”

“Let’s not talk about it? Fine. We won’t talk about it. Move.”

I push him away from me and let my feet slide to the floor. I turn towards the mirror and attempt to fix my shirt and shove down my embarrassingly hard erection.

“Cas...please don’t make me beg,” I catch his gaze in the mirror and it’s different again. It looks much like it used to, like back when I have first started working for him back when we were just friends and the sexual tension wasn’t so thick you could cut it with a knife. I had to admit things were much simpler then. I stare at him and his eyes drop to the floor. Maybe I should make him beg. In fact, that sounds like a great idea.

“Cas, please. I’ve been thinking about this all day. I need it. I need...you,” I close my eyes for a brief moment and then look at him again. “Do you want me to get on my knees? I will. I’ll beg if that’s what you want.”

Fuck it. I press myself against him again pushing him back into the wall near where we came in. I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his head back into the wall with a quiet thump. My mouth finds his for a moment and then moves to his neck.

“Fuck,” he moans and that’s all the fuel I need. Taking control is something that I have wanted to do for so long. He doesn’t even know what he’s gotten himself into and I feel giddy with anticipation of seeing his face and hearing the sounds he makes while I take him apart and put him back together again.

My thigh slots between his legs and I lean into him while holding him in place against the wall. He feels perfect moving against me. Grinding his erection against my leg like he was born to do it. His breath hitches and he lets out a low groan. I kiss him hard and turn us so his back is to the door. I push him back until he’s up against it and reach behind him to find the lock and flip it into place.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet,” I say and move away from him just enough to look him in the eye. He looks like he doesn't know what to do. He looks unsure. “Are you okay? Is this okay?”

“I didn’t know you were...so...dominant,” He whispers and I let out a small laugh. His expression changes from unsure to excited and expectant. I place my hands on his belt buckle and start undoing it. My lips are close to his but not touching. When he tries to kiss me again I move just out of his reach. He groans in frustration at his failed attempts to kiss me.

I don’t break eye contact as my hand slides down the front of his boxes, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Mr. Winchester.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I write random things sometimes. This is one of those things. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr? sawyerday.tumblr.com


End file.
